yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 075
に り く | romaji = Kokoro ni Toritsuku Oni | japanese translated = The Demon Possessing His Heart | english = | japanese air date = October 31, 2018 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Tachihara Masaki | director = Li Luo Yan | storyboard artist = Ruche Yagi | animation director = Lee Sung-jin, Kang Hyeon-guk }} "The Demon Possessing His Heart" is the seventy-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on October 31, 2018. Featured Duel: The Gore vs. Earth Turn 3: The Gore "Chimera T Wrextle" attacks, but due to the effect of "Gravity Vision", it must attack "G Golem Token". "T Wrextle" inflicts piercing battle damage and destroys "G Golem Token" (Earth: 3400 → 2300 LP). The Effect of "T Wrextle" activates as it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, and gains 500 ATK. ("T Wrextle": 3500 → 4000 ATK). Turn 4: Earth Earth activates the effect of "Crystal Heart", targeting an EARTH Link Monster in his GY, Special Summons it so that it would be Co-Linked with "Crystal Heart", and place a G Golem counter on it. He targets and Special Summons "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" (2800/LINK-3/←↑→)to the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Crystal Heart" ("Crystal Heart" G Golem Counters: 1 → 2). All EARTH Link Monster "Crystal Heart" points to gains 600 ATK for each G Golem Counter on it. ("Invalid Dolmen": 2800 → 4000 ATK). Earth Normal Summons "G Golem Pebble Dog" (300/1000), and activates its effect as it was Normal Summoned to add 1 "Pebble Dog" from his deck to his hand. Earth then uses "Pebble Dog" and the LINK-3 "Invalid Dolmen" as Link Materials to Link Summon "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" (3200 → 4400/LINK-4/←↑↓→) to the Zone "Crystal Heart" points to. Earth sets a card, then has "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" attack "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle". As it is attacking, Earth activates the effect of "Dignified Trilithon", sending "G Golem Pebble Dog" from his hand to the GY, then negates the effects of "Chimera T Wrextle" and decreasing its ATK by 200 ("T Wrextle": 4000 → 3300 ATK). As it is Fusion Summoned with "Tyrant Dino Fusion", "T Wrextle" is not destroyed by battle once per turn, but the Gore suffers damage (The Gore: 2300 → 1200 LP). In addition, since "Dignified Trilithon" is co-linked to "G Golem Crystal Heart", which has two counters, it can attack again during the Battle Phase. The Gore takes another 1100 LP damage (The Gore: 1200 → 100 LP). As his EARTH monster destroyed a monster in battle, Earth activates "Rock You" Skill, inflicting 100 LP damage to the Gore times the destroyed monster's level, which equals 800. However, the Gore uses "Anti Skill" Skill, negating the activation of Earth's Skill, and draws two cards. Turn 5: The Gore Since he has no monsters on his field, the Gore Special Summons "Dinowrestler Coelasilat" (100/800) from his hand. As he controls a "Dinowrestler" monster, the Gore Normal Summons "Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi" (2200/0) without Tribute. The Gore tunes the level 2 Tuner monster "Coelasilat" with level 6 monster "Esktimamenchi" to Synchro Summon the level 8 "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate" (3000/0). The Gore plays "Spacetime Transcendence", banishing two Dinosaur monsters from his GY to Special Summon a monster from his GY or hand, whose level equals to the sum of the banished monsters. He banishes the level 1 "Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo" and level 7 "Dinowrestler Pankratops", to Special Summon "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle" from the GY, but it may not attack this turn. The Gore activates the effect of "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate", targeting a monster and destroying it. The Gore targets "G Golem Crystal Heart", but Earth activates the effect of "Dignified Trilithon", negating the effect and destroying "Giga Spinosavate". The Gore activates the other effect of "Giga Spinosavate", destroying "Chimera T Wrextle" in its stead, which triggers the latter's effect, destroying all Attack Position monsters Earth currently controls. Earth activates his set "Gravity Protection", tributing "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" to equip the Trap Card to the Link Monster "G Golem Crystal Heart", so it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. It also gains half the original ATK of the tributed monster ("Crystal Heart": 0 → 1600 ATK). "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate" attacks "G Golem Crystal Heart", and the Gore activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Dino Roar". He sends Earth's "Gravity Proctection", thus canceling its effects ("G Golem Crystal Heart": 1600 → 0 ATK). "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate" attacks and destroys "Crystal Heart" (Earth: 2300 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.